I Won't Let You Go
by sammiam13
Summary: What if Bella's blood never sang to Edward? What if it sang to Jasper instead? And what if Bella didn't return Edwards affections? Will it be EXB or JXB? Read to find out, give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Summary:**

**What if Bella's blood never sang to Edward? What if it sang to Jasper instead? And what if Bella doesn't return Edwards affections? What if she likes Jasper instead?**

Edward's Point of View

Another boring, useless, uneventful day at my personal purgatory, high school. Another day of information that I already know being shoved down my throat and me being forced to spit it back. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

I had given up watching the hands on the clock slowly tick by, for it reminded me of my eternal damnation. Instead, I had taken a liking to imagining intricate patterns in the white cement wall while my English teacher droned on about some book I had already read well over fifty times.

"Alright class," the man said looking up from some papers, "since today's lesson is done, you may talk for a few minutes until the bell rings." He then looked back to his papers and let us talk amongst ourselves.

_Edward, how is he holding up?_

Alice's thoughts were laced with concern for Jasper, her mate and the newest to join our little "family".

I did not turn my head to her on the other side of the room, not wanting to give any little hint to the unobservant humans who knew nothing of the conversations I had with Alice in her head.

"He is doing fine. Very tempted, but has not killed anyone." I replied in a voice too fast and low for anyone but Alice or other members of my family to hear. My lips barely moved.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see that she nodded her head, ever so slightly. Then, in her mind, she sifted through her visions, trying to see for certain that Jasper would not hurt any of the students here.

The bell then rang, and we were all dismissed from class.

Reluctantly, I picked up my books, or props if you will for they hold nothing that I do not already know, and walked slowly to one of my least favorite times of the day. Lunch. My siblings and I had the privilege of pretending to eat the revolting food that these humans somehow enjoy. Just fantastic.

I sat down at a table with my siblings, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, just as I always do. We sit by ourselves, not wanting to be bothered and no one wanting to bother us. The humans sort of feared us, not even knowing what we were. It was a good thing, less tempting for us all.

Everyone's minds in the cafeteria were buzzing with news about a new student here. Not only was this a small town, and anything new was talked about, but the girl had decided to start her school year in the middle of the year.

Her name was Isabella Swan, or Bella as she had corrected many people. I saw images of her in other people's minds. She was just another average human, with brown hair and flat, lifeless brown eyes.

It was disgusting the way some of the boys thought of her. Just because she was something new to look at, they were all thinking of how "hot" she was, and could already see themselves dating her. It made me sick.

I could hear the mind of Jessica Stanley talking to the girl as they walked into the cafeteria. Also, Mike Newton was trailing on the girl's heels, protective and possessive thoughts emanating from his mind.

_God this girl is pale. Thought she was from California. Whatever, Mike will probably talk to me because I'm showing around the new girl. Maybe he will finally ask me on a date._

I could not take Jessica's mind anymore, so I thought I would switch to the new girl, and see what she was thinking. But I could not find her mental voice. I concentrated a little harder on the space next to Jessica, but all I heard was silence.

I looked to where they were standing, feeling uneasy having to check on my extra hearing. When I looked, I was not prepared for what I was about to see. This new girl, Bella, was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. Her wavy dark brown hair fell to the small of her back. She had skin that looked like white cream. Chocolate brown eyes were set in her heart shaped face. Eyes that were suddenly looking into mine.

I looked away, not wanting to scare her on her first day here. I could see the blush forming on her cheeks. It was a good thing Jasper had not seen the blood pool in her cheeks. He was thirsty enough already, and he did not need any more temptations.

How could I not read her mind? It was basically my duty to read all the humans mind, making sure that they did not suspect anything about us. It was natural for her to stare. My siblings and I all had extremely pale skin, and we were beautiful to her kind. All vampires had these traits.

I continued to look at her. For some reason, I was intrigued by her. I wanted to know her, and know her likes and dislikes. It was a strange feeling that I had never experienced before. Even stranger, I was hoping that she felt the same way.

**My first.**

**Reviews and ratings please?**

**It'll eventually be long, I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight isn't mine.**

Jasper's Point of View

As I sat in the lunchroom, a wave of so many different emotions was crashing onto me. But I couldn't concentrate on any of them. The only thing I could feel was the intense _burning _I felt in my throat.

I was trying really hard for my family, mostly Alice. But I just could not ignore the fire. Reflexively, I swallowed, thinking it would bring me relief. No relief came, and I had Alice looking at me with great concern.

"Try concentrating on other people's emotions," she said in her soprano voice. Her eyes were a light topaz color today. Mine were probably black with desire, matching the color of the spikes of her hair. Her little pixie like arm reached out to comfort me. As much as I wanted to accept her gesture and just wrap her in my arms, all I could do was stiffen at her touch and ball my hands into tight fists in attempts to control my thirst.

I knew that she wouldn't be hurt. She knew me far too well, and knew that I was having a hard time.

But I did not want nor need their pity or sympathy. I knew Alice was asking Edward to keep a mental tab on me, although they would not admit it. I knew they were just trying to help. But I felt weak in needing their help.

I let out a sigh and decided to take Alice's advice. To concentrate and feel others' emotions. I looked at Emmett. He and Rosalie were sharing one of their "I'm so in love with you" moments. I didn't want to feel their mush right now, fearing that I might vomit if I did. I didn't want to feel Alice's concern. It just made me feel even more helpless.

I wasn't even going to bother with the human's emotions. I would probably just end up somehow thinking about their blood, about how it pulsated within them, warm and delicious…

I then felt someone kick my chair. I looked across at Edward, realizing that he had probably just heard my thoughts. I shot an apologetic smile at him. My thirst probably wasn't helping his as I observed that his eyes were also coal black.

The emotions radiating from him were… complicated. He felt puzzled, bored, intrigued, elated, and some sort of… desire? How odd.

I was just about to ask him about his array of feelings when Alice told everyone we would have to go to class soon or we would be late.

I got up with my untouched food, and debated on whether to dump it on Edward's tray and let him throw it away or dispose of it myself. I decided on the latter. Just as I was walking in between Edward and Emmett, it hit me.

It hit me like I had just walked out onto the highway and had been impacted by a bus. Like a bucket of cool water had just been thrown at me.

My senses were all on high alert, and venom started to flow excessively to my mouth.

I had just smelled the sweetest, most delicious blood I had ever smelled in my whole existence of being a vampire.

Someone had opened the door out of the cafeteria, and a cool gust of wind blew the mouthwatering scent my way.

Although I did not know where it was coming from, one thing was for certain.

I was going to find that certain human with the intoxication aroma, and taste for myself the delectable blood of the child whose scent was now setting my throat ablaze.

**Hmmm... wonder whose blood is so tempting? XD**

**Yeah I know, I already told you from my summary.**

**Next one will probably be Bella's point of view.**

**And I'm only planning on doing POVs from Edward, Bella, and Jasper.**

**Mostly Edward though. **

**Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I don't own twilight...**

**Sorry it took me a while to update.. my computer got some nasty viruses...**

Edward's Point of View

I saw Jasper's thoughts just as they were passing through his mind. Immediately, Emmett and I restrained him, and "gently helped" him out of the cafeteria and into some fresh air. We did not loosen our iron grip on him once, even when he was outside.

None of the humans bothered to gossip about us or care what had happend. The Cullens were known for being odd and weird. Sure, they also thought we were beautiful, but that did not distract them from finding us peculiar and frightening also.

"That blood!" Jasper said as his onyx eyes widened, "Get off of me! I need to go find it!" He struggled under our hold, thrashing ineffectively.

Not verbally responding, Emmett and I just pushed him into the car. He would eventually thank us for this later. Being in the wrong state of mind with his desire completely controlling his actions, we were sure he would make some grave and rash decisions that he would later regret.

It was times like these that my family and I were extremely grateful for our big bear of a brother. Emmett's great strength was certainly helping me restrain Jasper. I believe that without his help, even with my speed and mind reading capabilities, Jasper would have found that human and dealt with him or her in a matter of minutes.

Our now prisoner sat in the backseat of my Volvo, with Emmett's arm securely linked with his. Reading his mind, his thoughts did not surprise me. He obviously realized that he would not escape us by force, and began plotting his quest for the blood that had tempted him. I realized too late that I had been staring at Jasper while reading his thoughts. He immediately started to convert the first chapter of _The Art of War _into Portugese.

This was going to be a problem. I only knew that Emmett had experienced this situation of overly tempting blood, and that had not ended well.

Oh no. While Emmett and I were occupied with restraining Jasper, it completely slipped my mind that he could control our emotions. Would he be able to manipulate our feelings and make us release him or help him find the blood? I certainly hoped not. It seems in the midst of his rage and desire, he forgot about this key fact also.

_Earth to Edward! _Emmett's loud thoughts broke me out of my deep thought. _Can we please get him home?_

I turned on the engine of my beloved Volvo, and drove at an excessively high speed back to my home. I did not hear the thoughts of any police officers, so we were safe for now.

I grabbed the vibrating phone out of my pocket. Alice. I was too far away too hear her thoughts.

"Edward, I am so sorry! I should have seen this coming! I saw him giving you his tray of food, but he must have changed his mind and…" she trailed off, concern very apparent in her voice.

"Alice," I responded, "this is not you fault. You aren't infallible, and Emmett and I were there. Nothing happened, and we will straighten it all out at home. Go back to class, they might get suspicious."

Warily, she took my advice, and hung up the phone.

On the drive home, although I had a fuming vampire who could control emotions plotting in the back seat, all I could bring myself to think about was that girl I saw at lunch today. Bella.

Oh my, I sounded like one of those love struck human teenagers. But there was something about her. Something about how I could not read her mind, even though I could read her deep, brown eyes. I would find out more about her, right after my family and I controlled the Jasper situation. I had a feeling this was not going to be an easy task to accomplish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you uber much the reviews, and I sure would like to have more! XD**

**And, answering a question in a review, this is gonna be way different from the book.**

Bella's Point Of View

So far my Fork's experience had been pretty average. People asked me about my old home, if I liked my new one, and all sorts of other generic questions.

I guess I was a little happy that I wasn't the outcast that I thought I would be. There was no shortage of people to greet me, and many people asked to walk me to my classes. I even had a big group to sit with at lunch.

And, I was content sitting with my newfound, probably superficial friends. That is, until I saw the small group of five people who walked into cafeteria.

They were all insanely beautiful, their pale skin clothed in probably designer attire. They moved about with a sort of inhuman grace, their steps even more elegant than that of a refined dancer.

One of the girls at my table, I think her name was Jessica, noticed my admiration.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales," she said in a voice of both awe and irritation, "They aren't all related, Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them or something. But they still all live together. Yeah, they are insanely gorgeous, but they like to keep to themselves. And none of the guys date anyone besides the girls on their arms right now. Even the single one, Edward, doesn't take a second look at anyone. Not that I care, I mean, just don't get your hopes up."

I nodded, taking in all the information about this amazingly beautiful group. I glanced at the guy she was referring to, Edward Cullen. He had light brown hair and black eyes. He wasn't that muscular, and yet he wasn't slight either. Of course he was attractive, all of the five students were.

However, he was not the one I could not keep my eyes off of. The angel I was looking at had stunning blonde hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. He had black eyes that I could stare at for hours set in his high cheek-boned face. He was perfect.

He also had an annoying little pixie-like girl occupying his attention. How I wish that would be me he was looking at. She was so incredibly short too, and he towered over her.

Jessica didn't drop the subject of the Cullens and Hales like I had earlier hoped. She still noticed my infatuation, but this time I was grateful for it. She informed me about the names of each person sitting at the table I was staring at.

The angel's name was Jasper Hale. His annoying little _girlfriend_ was Alice Cullen. She had black hair poking out of her head in small spikes. She had light brown eyes, unlike her _boyfriend._

Apparently, the couple that sat across from Jasper was Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was incredibly beautiful, putting to shame the models in magazines. Her long, blonde hair and her perfect body no doubt filled all the insecure girls at this school with envy. Her massive boyfriend had curly dark hair, and looked similar to a bear.

Suddenly, I was snapped from my admiration as Jasper got up to throw away his tray. Strange, he didn't eat any of it. Was he okay? Was he sick?

Wait, was he coming my way?

I quickly fixed my hair, inconspicuously. He walked with his brothers to the trashcan, one on either side of him.

Then, he got the most malicious look on his face that I had ever seen. His black eyes scanned the room, looking like he was looking for the source of his anger. I followed his gaze, wishing harm upon anything that would upset him. He glanced at me, but luckily turned his eyes away before he could see the blush come up to my cheeks. It would be so embarrassing to blush in front of him.

It almost looked like he was going to snarl, and I was almost sure that had I heard one. As quickly as that evil, tortured look had come on his face, his brothers restrained him and led him outside.

Jessica saw the horror and confusion that was probably apparent on my face.

"The Cullens are really weird. Don't be surprised, things like that happen all the time. But, I've never seen Jasper that mad. Hmm, I wonder what happened."

As did I. And her wondering was probably meaningless, while I was definitely going to find out what angered him, and whatever else I could about him.

**I didn't really feel right writing about Bella admiring Jasper...**

**Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to save you all my excuses, but I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner.  
A special thanks to Ilove4everJasperHale who's reviewed alot.  
I tried to make this chapter a little longer, to make up for my absence.**

Edward's Point of View

Jasper, Emmett, and I finally pulled into our driveway, after some troubling experiences with Jasper.

Getting reading to go into the house, Emmett and I securely fastened our arms around still fuming Jasper. We then dragged him in, with him still wrestling to get out of our grip. Was this blood that called him really that irresistible?

As soon as we shoved Jasper into the door, my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, sensed something was wrong. I quickly explained to them the situation, talking at a vampire speed that humans would not hear nor understand.

"We'll discuss this later," Carlisle said, "but one of you two," he looked at Emmet and me, "needs to go back to the school. We do not want to be causing any suspicions."

I spoke up, "I'll do it." I hoped that they would not see the excitement that I felt was clear on my face. It was another chance to see the girl, to see Bella. I reined in my enthusiasm, not wanting to tell my family about the girl just yet.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me and Carlisle and Esme questioned me with their thoughts. They obviously saw the excitement that I hoped they would not.

"I need to be there to see what they are thinking," I explained while tapping my temple. This was true; I simply wasn't telling them everything.

Carlisle and Esme seemed convinced, but Emmett was not going to let me go easily.

"Alice will catch anything big." Emmett stated.

"Alice makes mistakes. Take today with Jasper for instance. Plus, humans are utterly fickle; their minds change all the time. I would know.' I reasoned.

_I'll let you go for now, but you _are_ going to tell me what you are hiding later._

I did not respond to Emmett's thoughts. I simply took the car keys, reminded them not to let Jasper out of sight, and drove back to school.

I made it to Forks High School in a matter of minutes, due to the extreme speed at which I drove.

I almost sprinted to the Biology room, hoping with all of my might that Bella would be in my class.

Sure enough, she was. She was looking as beautiful as ever, sitting at a lab table. To my dismay, she was sitting next to someone already. Sadly, I had to take a different seat, across the room from Bella.

I focused on the thoughts of the boy sitting next to her. Reading his mind, I saw that his name was Mike Newton, and that he was admiring Bella. Dismay turned to rage as I saw more of his utterly disgusting thoughts. I turned my attention away from his mind before I would actually go over there and tear off each one of his limbs. To distract myself further, I thought of the many painful, fun ways of torture that could be applied to this Mike Newton. I was probably smiling ear to ear.

What was this emotion that I was feeling? Sure, I knew that I was fascinated with Bella, but did it go any deeper than that?

_No, of course not,_ I reasoned. I simply was intrigued by her because her thoughts were unknown to me.

Looking back over to the girl, I saw her sigh. Was it a sigh of contentment? Did she like this vile Newton boy? Or was it a sigh of disappointment? It must be a sigh of boredom.

Of course, I could only guess. I must have spent most of the class period staring at her, hoping that if I concentrated hard enough, that maybe I would be able to decipher her thoughts. However, all my efforts were to no avail.

The bell then rung, breaking me from my concentration. I quickly stood up, and walked over to Bella.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen," I introduced myself.

She looked up from her books, neatly piling them and then securing them in her arms. Her wide brown eyes looked at me.

"Hey. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," then she turned to walk away.

Odd. Normally, if I did the slightest thing like glance in a girl's direction, their heart would beat sporadically and they would become flustered. I am not trying to sound arrogant, but that was the normal reaction. However, I was beginning to find out that Bella was far from normal.

I was not going to let her walk away that easily. I wanted more time with her.

"Could I have the pleasure of walking you to class?"

She looked back over her shoulder. Then she turned around to face me, biting her lip. Was that a habit of hers? Did it mean she was uncomfortable? Was I making her uncomfortable? I wanted her to be comfortable around me.

After a moment of indecision, she answered me, "Um, I'm going to the gym, my daily torture. Is that close to your class?"

Her daily torture? What did that mean? I felt like yelling out in frustration, wanting to know this girl's thoughts.

The gymnasium was not anywhere near my next class, but for her I would gladly take a late slip. I needed to make sense of her actions, and talk to her more, since reading her mind was apparently an impossibility.

"Of course," I responded.

I trotted along next to her, reminding myself to move at her slow human pace. I didn't mind at all.

I needed to hear her talk so I asked, "You moved here from Arizona?"

She sighed, still looking straight ahead as we walked, while my eyes were solely focused on her.

"Yes, and I know, I don't look like I'm from Arizona. My mother was part albino," she said exasperatedly, with a touch of sarcasm.

I frowned, unable to think of what to say back. All I could muster was a lame, "Oh."

She finally looked at me, and I was inflicted with the full force of her chocolate eyes. I was lost in them. The only thing that broke me out of my daze was the sound of her voice.

She apparently saw my frown.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you asked me the same question that I've been asked about 200 times today. It's either that one, or 'How are you liking Forks so far?'."

"Ah I see."

"And," she started, "If you wanted to know the answer to the second one, it's just different. Much more rainy."

"Do you like the rain?" I questioned, wanting to know everything she liked and disliked.

"Nah. I don't really like the cold or wet." I chucked at her answer.

"Then why did you decide to move to the rainiest place on the continental U.S.?"

She looked at me for a moment, and then let out a sigh.

"Long story."

I was not going to accept that answer.

"I think I can keep up."

She started at the ground as she walked. "My mother got remarried."

"And you don't like the guy?" I wondered.

"No," she corrected me. "Phil's great, it's just that his job requires a lot of travel. And my mom and he are still in those honeymoon days, so I decided to leave them alone and come live with my dad. So they can be happier."

I started at her in wonder, "But now you're unhappy?"

She didn't answer me, rather her brow furrowed and she wore a little annoyed expression on her face. It was rather endearing.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I was elated in finding out a characteristic of Bella. It was a very admirable one too.

She was _selfless._

We came upon her gym class all too soon.

"Here I am, gym. My personal torture."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh come on," she teased, "you haven't noticed that I can't walk a flat surface without tripping at least once?"

I hadn't noticed it at all. I was too enraptured by her personality and beauty.

"Well," she said, "it was actually nice talking to you Edward." A chill crept through my stone cold body when she said my name.

"It was a pleasure, Bella." It felt wonderful to say her name.

"I guess I'll see you around," she said, waving with her hand.

"Goodbye Bella."

With that goodbye, I tried with every fiber in my being not to run to my next class at vampire speed, but I was probably going a little too fast for humans. I didn't care. I was floating on cloud nine. Bella liked talking to me. I had actually talked to Bella.

Could a dead heart beat? For it felt mine was about to?

**Ahh, a smitten Edward.**

**Will Bella feel the same?**

**I really love reviews. (hint hint) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**...... I haven't updated.... in a while.... and I'm sorry about that.  
****  
I can't think of any good disclaimer to come up with but, I don't own Twilight or its characters.  
****  
Thank you to anyone who still reads my story! Even though I abandoned it for a while...**

Edward's Point of View

The rest of the school day went by in a daze.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind and heart were elsewhere.

They were with Bella Swan.

I watched her through the minds of other students. I laughed when laughed her enchanting voice did. I smiled when I noticed that she was right about her clumsiness that I found endearing. I became intensely curious when she did things that I could not understand, like when she would slam her books down with a little more force. Or sigh. Or fiddle with her hands. Or when she would bite her lip.

The biggest of my problems, though, was Mike Newton. The vile boy would follow and watch her every move. Protective thoughts were emanating from his head, filling me with an emotion that I couldn't recognize.

A confusing, puzzling emotion that I couldn't put a name to.

But, as he approached Bella, I think I was about to identify the feeling.

He was going to ask her to accompany him to dinner.

I was watching through his thoughts, seeing his apparent nervousness and unease.

"Hey Bella," he said, with his voice cracking. It made me chuckle a little.

She looked up from her books to the voice she heard. For a moment I swore I saw a flash of annoyance pass by on her face. I hope it was annoyance.

But her voice was cheerful when she answered him, "Oh hey Mike."

He beamed when he realized that she had remembered his name. It looked like Bella cringed a little when she saw his huge grin.

This recognition had given him some confidence.

_Just do it Newton. All you have to do is ask her. She remembers your name, and it's only her first day here. She has to like you, right?_

I saw him take a deep breath, and then asked her, "I was wondering if you were free anytime this weekend. I'm sure that you haven't seen much of Forks, and maybe you'd like someone to show you around. I could take you to a nice restaurant on the edge of town too."

He beamed confidently. I wanted to slap that smile off his face, but I would probably break his neck. But, that didn't sound so bad at the moment.

Bella bit her lip.

The pencil in my hands snapped as I watched her hesitate to answer this question.

It was then that I knew the feeling I had about Mike Newton.

It was _jealousy._

I was jealous of this little human boy. Why?

I liked this Bella Swan.

Liked may have been a bit of an understatement. I had only known her for a day also, but the whole day she was plaguing my every thought.

She finally answered his question.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I have a whole bunch of stuff to catch up on here. And I haven't seen my dad in a while, so I was planning to use the weekend as some time to spend with him."

Did that mean she didn't like average boys like Newton? I certainly wasn't average, I was anything but.

Or did she have her eyes on someone else?

All these guesses and questions ran through my mind. However, I was still only able to guess.

Mike Newton, however, was not completely deterred by her refusal. He certainly became more nervous though, as he accepted her, what I though to be, excuse.

"Oh," he said as his face fell. "Well, I guess we can do it some other time, see you around Bella."

Her face looked completely shocked, realizing that she would have to deal with this Mike Newton character again. Her reaction made me laugh and the relief from finding out that she did not like this Mike Newton was overwhelming.

The final bell pulled me from my thoughts, and I walked out to my car to find my pixie of a sister, Alice, impatiently waiting for me, tapping her foot.

_I've been screaming at you through my thoughts all day! Why haven't you talked to me? How is Jasper? Is he alright? Who is with him now? I haven't seen the human that tempts him in my thoughts, so I guess that is okay for now. And I _need_ to talk to you about something._

I chuckled. She couldn't even wait until we were in the car to bombard me with her questions.

Her thoughts turned slightly happy and excited as she said the last sentence, making me a little curious.

"In the car," I muttered under my breath loud enough for only Alice to hear.

I noticed Rosalie was already sitting in the car, with a bored expression on her face.

_Where is my Emmett? Oh, look. The car window is reflective._

Her thoughts were so shallow and I couldn't bear them.

I got into the car, and explained the whole situation to a bored Rosalie and a very concerned Alice.

"So I'm guessing that we will have a family meeting when we get home," Alice assumed.

"Most likely," I answered.

Rosalie just sighed in response.

Now that Alice was content with what was happening to Jasper, and Rosalie was preoccupied with herself in the reflective mirror, I needed to find out what Alice had been talking about in her thoughts earlier. About how she needed to talk to me.

I looked at Alice, raising my eyebrows and loudly clearing my throat.

Rosalie was too caught up in looking at herself in the car window to notice my too conspicuous gesture.

Alice looked at me. First, I saw confusion on her face as she lifted an eyebrow. Then recognition flashed across her face as she realized what I had meant.

_I'll talk to you about it after the family meeting. I promise._

I sighed. I was curious about what Alice had said, but my mind was beginning to wander elsewhere. Back to Bella.

However, pulling into the driveway, the thoughts and concerns of my family members demanded my attention.

I stepped in the door, to see them all in the living room.

Emmett was still securely restraining a contemplative Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the opposite couch, pretending to watch television, but everyone knew that they were there to keep an extra two pairs of eyes on Jasper.

Sprinting in the doorway at vampire speed, Alice nearly tackled Jasper as she went to sit next to him on the side that Emmett was not occupying. Rosalie strolled in and took a seat next to Emmett.

Emmett looked at me, _Dude; he's been tense ever since you left. I think this is pretty big._

I nodded my head, and turned to look at Jasper.

He did not look calm in the least, but he did not look angry. He looked restrained, like it took all of his effort and energy for him to simply sit there. I imagine that he plotted out his whole plan when I was at school, where I couldn't hear him, and now he was just waiting to put it in effect. Maybe I could catch a little of what he was planning if I tried to listen.

_Padre nuestro, que estas en el cielo…_

He was reciting the Our Father in Spanish in his head, concealing his plans.

I looked at my mother Esme. Her eyes were focused solely on Jasper. Pity, concern, and worry were clearly etched on her face. Her usual happy demeanor was marred by the situation we were currently in.

My father Carlisle was a little more relaxed, but still concerned. I could see in his thoughts that he was trying to think of a way to resolve this. Most of his plans had something to do with us moving. Or something where only Alice and Jasper would move. All plans revolving around the human's safety, not wanting to harm it in the least.

Of course, all of his plans started with us having a little chat.

Carlisle looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone until he turned his topaz eyes to me.

"I think we should all go to the dining room," he stated with a voice filled with authority.

**Snaps for reviewers!**


End file.
